Our research encompasses medical oncology studies of normal and malignant hematopoiesis, biological response modifiers, and the molecular biology of neoplasia. We are studying: (1)\T lymphocyte-derived erythroid-potentiating activity; (2)\lymphocyte factors controlling granulopoiesis; (3)\proliferation and differentiation of myeloid leukemia cells using human myeloid leukemia lines; (4)\T-cell-derived fibroblast growth factor and human T leukemia virus Type II; (5)\neutrophil migration inhibition factor from T lymphocytes (NIF-T); (6)\insertion of new genetic information in mouse hematopoietic cells; (7)\mechanisms of adenovirus transformation; and (8)\site-directed mutagenesis of Abelson virus kinase control region. (V)